Ness Goes Mad
by SciFiMan
Summary: Ness' powers have grown too powerful. The other Smashers must stop him.


Ness Goes Mad  
  
by SciFiMan  
  
  
Author's Note: The characters portrayed in this story are property of Nintendo of America. I am merely borrowing them for a while.  
  
Also, for the sake of sanity, any pokemon that appear know hw to speak english.  
  
=====================================================  
  
The citizens of Onnett were enjoying their Saturday morning. It was a quite, peaceful day until the attack began.  
  
"PK Fire!" Several buildings went up in flames. The citizens went into mass panic. The scene was chaotic. People were running for their lives. People were burning as the fire of Ness flew through the city.   
  
"PK Thunder!" The city now erupted with a blast of electricity. More buildings came down. Chaos continued.  
  
"Someone call the Super Smash Bros."  
  
"I'm on it. Super Smash Bros, can you read us?"  
  
A few minutes later, the man got a response.  
  
"This is Dr. Mario, how can I help you?"  
  
"This is the mayor of Onnett, Ness is attacking us."  
  
"That's not good. We're on our way."  
  
Dr. Mario turned to his fellow smashers.  
  
"Ness is attacking his hometown."  
  
"We have to stop him." said Captain Falcon.  
  
"He can not control his powers at such a young age." said Mewtwo.  
  
"Yes, I know." said Dr. Mario. "Some of us need to go there and stop him."  
  
"We need to go to the Star Fox. It's the only ship that can hold enough of to stop Ness." said Falcon.  
  
A while later, Dr. Mario, Falcon, Mario, Pikachu, Marth, Kirby, and Mewtwo were assambled at the Star Fox.  
  
"You're all probably wondering why I called you all here. Ness has gone mad. His powers have grown too fast for his young body, and have driven him to insanity. The crew of the Star Fox will take us to Onnett where we will attempt to control Ness long enough to bring him back to his senses. We must now enter the ship and hurry to Onnett."  
  
The Smashers then boarded the ship and it took off.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta have a plan." said Kirby.  
  
"It's so chaotic there, we won't be able to use a plan. All we can do is use our smash powers and subdue him."  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Marth. "I've been needing to practice my skills."  
  
"How much longer 'till we get there?" asked Falcon.  
  
"About two to three hours." said Mewtwo.  
  
"I'm going down to the lower levels to practice." said Marth. "Mewtwo, will you use your powers to help me battle moving objects?"  
  
Mewtwo gives an unenthusiastic sigh. "It's better than doing nothing."  
  
"I'll come too." said Pikachu.  
  
One of the lowest decks of the ship was entirely empty. there were no walls. Perfect for extensive practice. There were plenty of wide open spaces. Marth liked to practice like that. Most of the others liked to practice in close spaces to be better suited for the small platforms used in smash battles. He usually practiced with Roy and Link because they also preferred the open spaces, but today he would practice with the Pokemon. He propsed the extent of the practice. He asked Mewtwo to use his psychic powers to throw objects at him while Pikachu shot thunder bolts at him. Marth was to try to destroy the objects while dodging the thunder bolts.  
  
"Are you ready, Mewtwo?" he asked.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Pikachu?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
The training routine began with Pikachu shooting his thunder bolts. Marth jumped and dived to avoid them. Occasionally he used his sword to deflect a few of them. After a while, Mewtwo pulled up a few daggers and hurled them at Marth. Marth jumped to avoid the first dagger and a thunder bolt. He used his sword to deflect the second dagger then dived to miss the thunder bolt. After a few more minutes of the fast paced, non stop action, Marth signaled to his friends to stop.  
  
"Wow, you did really did good." said Pikachu.  
  
"I am impressed as well. You have improved much during the off time."  
  
"Roy and I trained like this every day for three months when we returned to our homeland. Our friends and family were pleased to here of our accomplishments in the tournament. My second place finish and Roy's seventh place finish."  
  
"I rememer you beating me really bad in the semi finals." said Pikachu.  
  
"I still don't believe I was beaten by Kirby." said Mewtwo. "I will have my revenge next year."  
  
"There is time discuss this later. We must now go to Dr. Mario to discuss a plan of action.  
  
In Dr. Mario's quarters, he and Mario were discussing battle strategies with Falcon.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to just go in there and just attack him hrad on?" asked Mario.  
  
"What else can we do?" said Dr. Mario.   
  
"Use our brains." said Falcon. "He may be too powerful for a head on attack when we get there. What I propose is we attack from the sides. Two of us will distract him head on while the others grab him from the sides and subdue him. Then we'll hopefully be able to reason with him."  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Dr. Mario. "Call the others in here so we can decide who's going to what."  
  
Within a few minutes the smashers had been assembled. Dr. Mario told the plan to them and asked for volunteers to face Ness head on.  
  
"I believe it is I who should go." said Mewtwo. "My psychic powers are more highly developed than Ness'."  
  
"I'll go with him." said Pikachu. "I can use my thunder bolts to distract him."  
  
"Very good." said Dr. Mario. "I will also go with the two of you. Mario, Falcon, you will strike from one side. Kirby, Marth, you will attack from the other side. Mewtwo, how long until we reach Onnett?"  
  
"Another hour."  
  
"For now we will rest. We must be physically prepared for the battle. As a doctor, I prescribe free time. No training. We attack as soon as we land."  
  
During that time, Marth approached Mewtwo.  
  
"You show alot of concentration in battle. Will you teach me to have that concentration?"  
  
"It's really nothing. My level of concentration has come from years of devoted study to my opponents. You will learn in time. It is only a matter of learning to take a few moments at the beginning of a battle to analyze your opponent. If you take more defense and learn about your opponent, you will soon have the upper hand."  
  
Meanwhile, Mario was delivering a status report to Super Smash Bros. Headquarters.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Samus.  
  
"We are approaching Onnett. It will be several minutes before we can achieve orbit. After that, it should only be a matter of minutes before we can get a hold of Ness."  
  
"Radio us before you return here."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Mewtwo, how much longer?" asked Dr. Mario.  
  
"Five minutes until orbit is attained."  
  
"Everyone to the landing craft."  
  
Within a few minutes, the Smashers had assembled at the landing craft. They had entered and buckled up. By this time, the ship was orbiting the planet. The landing craft was then ejected from the ship, and the smashers landed on the planet.  
  
When they landed, they split up into three teams. Kirby and Marth went north, Mario and Falcon went west, and Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario went east to search for Ness.  
  
"You think we're going to find him?" asked Kirby.  
  
"I don't know." said Marth. "I have never been on too many rescue missions. In my dimension, when one is lost in battle, he is left behind because he is conidered too weak. I have never seen a situation where the one to be rescued is more powerful that us."  
  
"Ness is more powerful now. Hopefully, it hasn't gotten to him yet. Dr. Mario said he could go reaaly insane from the power."  
  
"It is possible that Ness has already gone power mad. I only hope we can find in time so that it has not caused too much damage."   
  
The two of them had been searching for a while when kirby was hit by something.  
  
"It burns!" Kirby yelled. Kirby had been hit by a PK Fire.  
  
"Ness, what are you doing?" Marth demanded.  
  
"You all make fun of me. You all tell me I am too young. Too inexperienced. You will pay." He shot a PK Fire at Marth who deflected it with his sword.  
  
"You're definately too slow." Marth slid in and connected with his sword. Ness quickly countered with a PK thunder. Marth was sent through a building. Kirby came up from behind and swallowed Ness. Kirby spit Ness out and used the PK Fire. Ness dodged and hit with a PK thunder. Kirby lost Ness' powers and was thrown through the building. Ness flew away laughing at the chaos he brought.  
  
"There sure is a lot of debris." Mario said as he shot off some fireballs at a pile of rubble.  
  
"Yeah. It's slowing us down. Falcon Punch!" The powerful maneuver cleared alot of debris.  
  
"This is still going to take a while. Ness really did some damage."  
  
"Will you shut up and keep blasting? Falcon Punch!"  
  
"Hey, don't give me that attitude." Mario said as he continued to blast the debris.  
  
It was quiet for a while until a blast of electricity hit them.  
  
"PK Thunder!" The two of them dodged that blast.   
  
"Falcon Punch!" Falcon ran into a force field Ness put up and was knocked through a building.  
  
Mario fired the fire flower he was holding. He hit Ness directly several times, but when the smoke cleared, Ness wasn't hurt at all.  
  
Mario began to run. He had to find the others. He ran through the town with Ness close behind. he made a few sharp turns and was able to lose Ness. Mario sat there catching his breath. He looked over and saw Marth.  
  
"Marth, wake up." He said as he nudged Marth to wake him up. Marth was out cold so Mario Lifted Marth onto his back and carried him. He hoped Ness wouldn't see him otherwise he would have to leave Marth because he was slowing Mario down. Mario made it to another building nearby where he found Kirby. Kirby was barely conscious.  
  
"Kirby, are you all right."  
  
"My head hurts. I could use something to eat."  
  
"I saw a fruit stand around that corner. I'll go get some for all of us."  
  
Mario came back a few minutes later with a varity of exotic fruits. Kirby ate his portion while Mario tended to Marth.  
  
"How's he doing?" asked Kirby who took a break from his meal.  
  
"Not too good. He needs medical attention right now. I also need to find Falcon."  
  
"I'll go look for him." Kirby then took off and came back a few minutes later with Falcon.  
  
"He took a few bad hits. I think he'll be okay." Kirby then layed Falcon down.  
  
"I hope the others are doing fine."  
  
Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario had been searching for a long time, but had found nothing.  
  
"Is it possible that he is no longer on this planet?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
"It is possible, but it is not likely." said Dr. Mario. Just then Dr. Mario's communicatro went off.  
  
"Dr, it's a me Mario. Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"We found Ness. We've been attacked. Marth and Falcon are hurt really bad. Kirby's pretty shaken up, but he can still fight."  
  
"Tell the Star Fox to land at your location. We'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
Dr. Mario and the pokemon arrived at the Star Fox. Marth and Falcon were resting in the infirmary.   
  
"How are they?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"Fine." said the medic on duty. "They need to rest before we continue to treat them or they could suffer from shock."  
  
"I understand. I think that's what I would do as well." He then turned to the Smashers. "We must go out there and get Ness. Mewtwo, lure Ness out of hiding. The rest of us wil attack from all four sides." They then exited the ship. Mewtwo went ahead of the group to find Ness. Mewtwo took a position in the middle of the town, while the others hid behind various parts of buildings. Thenhe arrived. It was Ness and Mewtwo face to face. Ness released a PK Thunder. Mewtwo merely lifted his hand and deflected the shot.   
  
Mario came out from behind a building and launched a few fireballs. Ness was knocked down to the ground where Kirby was waiting to swallow him. Kirby spit him out and released a few PK Thunders to stun Ness. Pikachu used his thunder shock to paralyze Ness.  
  
Dr. Mario launched a few of his capsules at Ness, causing him to calm down. Dr. Mario then pulled out a capsule filled with a tranquilizer and used it on Ness causing him to fall asleep.  
  
Later, on the Star Fox, Ness woke and was very calm.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Your powers grew too powerful for your body." said Mewtwo. "Luckily, they were too wild for you to handle. I used my developed powers to distract you while the others were able to grab you and sedate you."  
  
"I can explain all of this. Dr. Mario told me I should vent some of my powers every few days to help better handle them. I kept putting it off because I thought I had learned to control them. Then all of a sudden, I feel a surge go through my body. It was all of the stored up energy. It was so strong I couldn't do anythign. It was too late when I felt it. By then, I had lost it."  
  
"It's alright." said Mario. "The important thing is that you are safe and all can now return to normal."  
  
"And Ness," said Dr. Mario, "I want you to vent excess power every day. No exceptions. I will test your abilities once a week to see where you are at."  
  
"Yes, Doctor."  
  
The Smashers returned to headquarters. They had accomplished alot that day. Over the next few weeks, Onnett slowly returned as the Smashers helped rebuild the city. Ness developed his powers more and more as time went on.  
  
  
=====================================================  
  
This was the latest weirdness from SciFiMan.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
I hope to have some good reviews.  
  
Thank You for reading this.   
  
Have a nice day. 


End file.
